


Soulmates, Flowers, and food.

by noniebeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #HOWOOnderlandFicFest, #HWFF, Fluff, Food, Getting Back Together, HOWOOnderland Fic Fest, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Soulmate AU, a lot of food, idk how to tag, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noniebeanie/pseuds/noniebeanie
Summary: Jihoon and Soonyoung are soulmates, their love runs out but Jihoon returnsto take Soonyoung back with flowers and his favorite meal.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Soulmates, Flowers, and food.

Lee Jihoon loved the idea of soulmates, he didn't really show it that much but he is amazed by it. The idea of seeing the ring on his finger turn to pink once he meets them makes his heart flutter in different ways, and with those feelings, he wrote songs about it, what it would probably feel like to be in love and to grow old with them. 

It's his 21st birthday and his friends surprise him with a big party, he's grateful for it, but he didn't really like the idea of celebrating with 50 people and knowing only 10 of them, so as soon as he escapes the crowd, he goes out to the balcony. 

He sees another person but that was fine, better than being cramped inside with the others, he looks down and stares at the cars passing by.

"Uhm, happy birthday." The stranger greets him, he turns his head towards him and there was a warm feeling in his chest, he kept on staring, the person in front of him is Beautiful. "It's you."

Jihoon grows confused, "It's me?" 

Then it suddenly hits him, the ring on his pinky finger gets tighter and his eyes shifted down to it, it turned pink. He lets out a chuckle, not by amusement, but because of relief and nervousness.

'So this is what it feels like.' he thought.

"Well, hey there soulmate." He brings his attention back to what was happening, "I'm Lee Jihoon."

"I'm Kwon Soonyoung." Soonyoung smiles at him, both of them visibly happy about it, and Jihoon was glad. 

The cold breeze of the night disappeared, the warmth of each other's presence was enough. 

That was five years ago. 

Now Soonyoung wakes up in a cold bed every morning, and nothing to keep him warm at night. 

\----

Soonyoung flips through the pages of his book as he waited for his stop. Seokmin, a friend of his asked him to watch over his coffee shop for a day because it was his niece's birthday party, he couldn't say no because Seokmin has done a lot for him too when he needed help. 

He walks out immediately as the train doors slid open, putting his book back in his bag as he walked his way to the coffee shop. Once he arrived, he unlocked the door with the keys Seokmin gave him and prepared everything for the day, He knew how things worked here since he's been helping Seokmin out when he has a day off sometimes. 

Fifteen minutes after he flipped the sign from closed to open, his first customer walked in, he quickly worked on his order as the customer is a student, meaning they'd be late if he didn't do his job quickly since it's almost 7 AM. 

"Thank you, have a good day!" He says to the customer as he hands her order, the student returns the smile before running off, after that, more customers walked in, most of them were off to work or school. 

Then two hours later, he finished off his last customer for the morning, the shop mostly gets crowded during the morning then dies down before getting crowded again at 5 PM, He helped out Seokmin because he needed to distract himself aside from tiring himself too much, ever since Jihoon left for his career he's been keeping himself busy as much as he could, trying to avoid going back home as much as he can. 

Jihoon promised he would come back to him, but halfway through all of it he gave up, Soonyoung understood the reasons why he did but he can never accept how Jihoon, who expressed his love for soulmates could easily give up like that. The ring on his finger just mocks him more. 

it's 3 PM and the bell near the door rings, informing him that a customer entered.

To Soonyoung's dismay, it was someone he didn't want to see, Soonyoung had a lot of people he didn't want to encounter anymore but this person... was second on that list.

"Soonyoung!" The guy said too cheerfully, his name is Myung-ki, a year after Jihoon left him, his friends set him up on a blind date, and it turned out to be him. 

Their relationship wasn't bad, but it definitely wasn't good, Soonyoung expressed how he didn't want to be in this relationship at all because Myung-ki was somehow too energetic for him, Soonyoung was energetic too, but Jihoon was quiet. Soonyoung and Jihoon's contrast was perfect and Soonyoung just couldn't get used to it. 

"What's your order?" Soonyoung tried not to let out a sigh as he asked him, putting up a forced smile. 

"I just want to have a chance with you Soonyoung, you know that." Myung-ki grins at him, "We're perfect for each other, you dance, I dance, we're both energetic and all that..."

Soonyoung wanted to be blunt and tell him to go away but he didn't want to hurt the other's feelings either, and as if it was all planned out, the bell rang. 

Soonyoung shifts his eyes to the customer walking in and there he was the first person on his list of people he didn't want to encounter. 

"You're here, babe!" And just like that everything went silent. 

Jihoon stared back at him, opening his mouth before closing it again. 

Thankfully, Myung-ki was the first one to react, "Oh, well then... I'm sorry for bothering you, Soonyoung." Myung-ki gave him a smile before walking out of the cafe. 

There was another moment of silence before Jihoon chuckled, "Babe, huh?" 

"I didn't have a choice, you were there and I took the chance. Now, what's your order?" 

"Uhmm... I wanted to talk to you." 

"You're talking to me now."

"Soonyoung..." Jihoon sighs, "We ever got to properly talk about it." 

Soonyoung furrows his eyebrows at Jihoon, "It's been three years since our breakup, JIhoon, five years since I met you, three years since you let me go, so why now?" 

"B-because I can stay with you now." Jihoon simply says, thoughts ran around Soonyoung's head, what did he mean about it? 

"Let's talk after I close the shop." 

\-----

After hours and hours of looking at people walk in and out of the entrance, Soonyoung finally sits down in front of Jihoon with two cups of coffee for both of them. 

"So?" Soonyoung asks him to start.

"This is the first break I'm getting after three years so I thought... maybe I could spend my time back with you." Jihoon starts, "When I said I didn't want this anymore, I meant that I didn't want to see you struggling. You were always the one who endured long trips just to see me and I couldn't give you much attention because of work, I couldn't go to your birthday, let alone call you..." 

"So you're saying you did it for me?" Soonyoung cuts in, Jihoon nods at him. "You're a dumbass sometimes." 

"What-"

"You should have known better than letting it go just like that just because you pitied me." Jihoon lowers his head, Soonyoung was right. "You know that keeping me close with you is enough for me, you're my soulmate Jihoon." 

"So take me back." Soonyoung was surprised by the sudden demand, but deep inside he saw it coming. 

"Why should I?" 

"Because I'm your soulmate, so let me be the soulmate you're supposed to have." 

Soonyoung doesn't say anything, he didn't know what to say or if he's supposed to say anything, but the ring on his finger tightened as he heard those words, so he nods. 

"You're letting me?" Jihoon asks as Soonyoung stands up from his chair.

"It's getting late JIhoon, I still have to teach tomorrow." 

"Soonyou-"

Soonyoung gives him a firm stare, "It's late." 

\----

Jihoon couldn't sleep properly after that, tossing and turning around the hotel room his currently staying in and just thinking about Soonyoung unclear answer. 

What he was sure of was that he's not giving up with that just yet, he's going to come to that shop again tomorrow, bring him some flowers, do all of that while his whereabouts haven't been spread in the social media just yet. 

When he woke up the next day, it was already 11 AM, he got ready, brushed his teeth, and wore casual clothes, He passed by a flower shop on the way and it took him a while to think of what to buy. Maybe because Soonyoung was always the one who buys him these kinds of stuff along with his favorite take-outs. 

"Is there anything you're looking for? maybe something meaningful?" A shop owner asks him, perhaps he's been staring at the same flower for fifteen minutes now. 

"Meaningful?" 

"Well, yes. Just like artworks, songs, and poems, flowers have their own meaning as well." He nods at the explanation.

"What do these symbolize?" He points out the flowers that caught his eyes from earlier, the petals were purple, some if it had a tint of blue or white. 

"It's called iris, it means wisdom, hope, and trust." Jihoon's eyes light up at the information, the shopowner chuckles before saying, "I'll arrange them for you."

Jihoon gave him a thankful smile, patiently waiting for the flowers he chose, once he was given the flowers, he paid for them and thanked the owner for his assistance, before going to the coffee shop immediately he bought some food for Soonyoung, making sure to order his favorite food just as he did for him. 

He walked to the coffee shop with a smile, he was sure he earned a couple of weird looks on the way there, but as he entered, the smile quickly dropped. 

The person behind the counter was a different person, Jihoon was sure he saw the man before, and there was no Soonyoung around. 

"May I help you... Oh god, it's you." The familiar man widens his eyebrows at him. 

"Uhm... may I know where Soonyoung is?" The other grimaces at his question, tilting his head as he was struggling to come up with an answer. 

"I don't know if I should tell you... but he's aththedancestudioheworksin." 

Jihoon blinks at him, "...I'm sorry where?" 

"A-at the dance studio, the one he works in if he gets upset that you're there DON'T tell him I told you." Jihoon laughed lightly as the other basically begged him to keep his mouth shut, he was grateful anyway. 

"Thank you...

"I'm Seokmin, I already know who you are and you're welcome." Seokmin gives him a bright smile, Jihoon nodded at him gratefully before walking out of the shop again. 

Maybe he should have brought his car along with him because the walk was slowly tiring him out, but then again, it was his fault for not remember that Soonyoung told him last night that he had to teach the next day. It surprised him that Soonyoung still works at the same place though, he understood that the owner of the studio was a relative of his, but for four years? 

He walks in the entrance and is expected to be met by the cold blow of the air conditioner like back then, but it was gone ow, the air wasn't warm but the temperature was just right, he remembers that Soonyoung would often complain about it every time he gets home. 

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asks. 

"I'm here for Kwon Soonyoung?" He walks towards the table as he answered. 

"Oh, Mr. Kwon is currently teaching right now maybe I ca-" 

"What are you doing here?"

They both whip their head in the direction of the voice, and there he was, in a tank top while trying to wipe the sweat away from his face. 

"H-hey," Jihoon mentally facepalms as he stuttered, his awkwardness leveled up to Peter Parker's right now. "I just wanted to..." 

Soonyoung raised his eyebrows at him to continue, but his mouth ran dry, Soonyoung chuckles at him before saying, "Come on, I just finished my class."

Jihoon follows him as he walked away, leading them both to the office of Soonyoung relative, "Why are we here?" 

"It's my office," Soonyoung said, Jihoon quickly realizes what he meant. 

"You never told me." Jihoon sets down the food and the flower on the table and sits down, Soonyoung takes the seat on the other side as well. 

"I never got the chance to." 

It was silent after that, and Jihoon wasn't used to it, Soonyoung would pepper him with kisses and thank him before going to another subject when Jihoon surprised him back then, Jihoon enjoyed it, Soonyoung filled up the quietness that was slowly eating him whole. 

"Would you like to eat with me? I know you haven't eaten yet." Jihoon accepts the offer and they opened the set of meals Jihoon brought, Soonyoung gasps quietly as he sees the food, Jihoon smiles at it. 

They both ate in silence, sometimes Jihoon would ask how he ended up here, and Soonyoung would thankfully give him a proper answer, and slowly, Soonyoung becomes chattier, excited explaining how his students were amazing and quick learners, he tells him about Chan and Seungkwan, the two students he had last years that won a big contest as a team and they would still visit him from time to time. 

"That sounds exciting, were you able to see their performance?" a pout replaces Soonyoung's smile. 

"No, I had somewhere to go. But they did perform it in front of me again though, it was amazing." The smile returns to Soonyoung's face, "How about you? did you meet anyone?"

"Well, if we talk about kids, I met a kid who would watch me make music and... he would actually help out with lyrics once in a while," JIhoon recalls, the kid's name is Hansol, Jihoon didn't mind him being there because his eyes showed pure interest while he watched him work, I guess you could say it reminded him of Soonyoung but most of the time Soonyoung would be talking about something else, while Hansol just observed him, learning quietly until he could do it in his own. 

"When's your day off?" Jihoon asks him.

"Next Wednesday, why?" Five days away. 

"I'll take you out in the restaurant we never got to go to." 

"But I already went there." 

"It's a date Soonyoung." He meets his eyes and Soonyoung smiles.

"I don't want to go." 

Jihoon sighs, clearly frustrated. 

"But maybe if you bring me food and flowers until Wednesday, I'll accept it." 

\----

That's how Soonyoung wakes up every day, wears more presentable clothes to work, and for once he doesn't stay on his bed to stare at his ceiling, dwelling on the coldness he's been left in. 

He walks into the building and the person in charge of the front table that day gives him a weird look, "Sir, didn't you say you're going to be away for the whole week?" 

"Oh, about that I'll be moving it next week." 

"A-alright then." He walks to his office, it was 8 AM and Jihoon was probably going to be here at 12 PM, so all he can do is wait, go to the practice room for a few minutes, then come back here. 

He looked through some emails and thirty minutes later his door opened. 

"Goodmorning." Jihoon greeted him as he entered, walking over to him to hand him his flowers and place the bag of food down on his table.

"You're early." 

"I thought I could give you breakfast this time." 

As usual, they ate as they talked about things as if they never ended things at all, Jihoon kind of expected this though, he knew Soonyoung treasures the people he loves, he knew that once Soonyoung gets attached to someone he'd be willing to do anything for them as long as it's nothing bad. 

"Can you show me one of your choreographies today?" JIhoon requested, "I mean... only if you want to,"

"Sure, let's rest first after eating though. I don't want to get sick." JIhoon nods, getting excited as soon as Soonyoung agreed. Soonyoung used to do choreographies for Jihoon's songs, of course, he supported it as much as Soonyoung supported his music. 

Jihoon always thought that with Soonyoung's dance, his songs become more meaningful, that it can express more when Soonyoung dances to it. One time, a few months after their breakup, Jihoon purposely made a song that's meant to be danced to. His fans were both confused and amazed by the song because his whole album had soft, sad ballad songs in it, and then In the middle of it, a sudden surge of energy plays. 

Jihoon thought it was a great representation of their relationship though, it was quiet, then a piece of joyful, loud music plays, and then it drifts back to a melancholy song. 

"Let's listen to your music while we rest." Soonyoung pulls out his phone and opens a music app, "Which one do you want?"

"It's up to you." Jihoon shrugs and looks over at Soonyoung's phone.

"Hmm... Okay, I like this one, It's called Miracle." Soonyoung clicks on the song and Jihoon raises his eyebrows at his choice of song, JIhoon's voice echoes from the speaker, and throughout the whole room, he looks at Soonyoung he seems to be enjoying it a lot. 

He hopes that maybe the other knew that all of his songs were for him, Jihoon twists the ring around his finger, the pink on it started to grow paler when they broke up, but now it was slowly getting brighter. 

The warmth was slowly returning to fill the coldness again. 

\-----

They continue that routine, it was finally Thursday and Jihoon was confident that Soonyoung would agree with him, but as soon as Jihoon entered the building he was pulled outside by Soonyoung. 

"Where are we going?" JIhoon asks as Soonyoung continues to drag him away.

"Let's eat somewhere else today," Soonyoung says, they ended up on a park bench after that, with children playing around and having fun. Jihoon takes out the food he brought and sets everything up. 

"Jihoon, do you have to go back after this?" Jihoon almost drops the fork he was holding at the question before setting it down. "I mean, your career is still there..."

"It depends, I can take a longer break since I've been continuously going on tours and releasing songs ever since I started." Soonyoung nods at him, looking around at their surroundings. Jihoon notices this but doesn't say anything, because like this he can look at the other properly, he can appreciate Soonyoung's features, the curve of his nose, the way his eyes light up when he sees something amusing, or the pout slowly disappearing from his face, as he turns back to face JIhoon.

"Let's eat?" Soonyoung grabs a fork and started putting food on his paper plate, Jihoon wanted to ask if Soonyoung finally agrees with going out with him or not but he decided to enjoy this moment for a while. 

During those days that passed, their conversations turned into more fun and genuine ones, Soonyoung joked more, Jihoon laughed louder, this was their balance, and it was coming back. 

Both of them aren't going to let go of it now.

"I'd like to try the burger in that place tomorrow." Jihoon stops eating, "You're taking me, right?"

"Yes, yes we'll be going." Jihoon was panicking on the inside, he shouldn't be, though. He's supposed to be excited and confident about it, but the thought of messing up haunted his mind, he didn't want to mess up again and miss this chance. 

"JIhoon?"

"hmm?"

"I hated you, you know?" Soonyoung says, "I understood that the distance was really affecting our relationship but... but I really hated you for giving up so fast, so if ever we can make this work again... please don't let me go." Jihoon takes Soonyoung's hand from the table, he didn't have the courage to do so the past few days but He really missed the feeling of their hands against each other. 

"I will if you do the same." 

The next day, Jihoon woke up extra early, he didn't know why but he went to Seokmin's coffee shop that day and ordered his favorite drink, he went out for a walk and when he encountered a fan, he let them have a picture with him, signed whatever they wanted him to sign. 

Jihoon felt great, it's like listening to the finished product of a song he's been working on and being really, really satisfied with the result. But at the same time, he couldn't get his heart to calm down. His heart kept on beating until he was waiting for Soonyoung in the restaurant. 

He already ordered their drinks for them and made a small conversation with the waiter. 

"First date?" 

"I guess?" 

"Good luck, man." Yes, good luck. that's what he needed right now. He must've been too jittery for the waiter to see through him, and he nearly jumps when his phone rang in his pocket. 

He quickly answered when he saw that it was Soonyoung calling. 

"Hey, I'm almost there but like... can you look outside the window for me?" Jihoon furrows his eyebrows in confusion but he does it anyway, and his eyes widens when he sees Soonyoung carrying a bunch of balloons and a bouquet of flowers, Soonyoung smiles and waves at him before rushing inside and ending the call. 

"Soonyoung... why." Jihoon wanted to sound disappointed but he couldn't hide the smile and amusement on his face. "You don't have to be this extra."

"I wanted to." Soonyoung says as he struggles to sit down with all of his balloons, he hands JIhoon the flowers and Jihoon gratefully accepts it. "Should we order?"

"Sure, what you you recommend?" Soonyoung looks at the menu, before pointing on a meal, 

"These taste amazing, it think you'll love those." Jihoon nods before calling the waiter and ordering everything they wanted to try, after that they both look at each other with smiles. 

"I still don't understand why you insist that we eat together everytime we meet." 

"Because it's one of the reasons I'll get you to stay longer," Soonyoung says, Jihoon doesn't expect that answer but Soonyoung explains further, "If I agreed quickly then who knows if you'll leave after it as well? and by asking you to eat with me I'd have an excuse for talking to you, to make you stay in the office with me so it's less depressing and lonely." 

"You could have just asked me to stay, Soonyoung."

"I know, but the last time I did, you ended things." Soonyoung looks down on his lap as he recalls the memory, "So maybe, now I won't ask you to stay."

"What do you mean?" Jihoon asks, was he loosing his chance again? Is Soonyoung going to make him leave." 

"I mean that, I won't ask you to stay, but I won't let you go either. We'll learn from our mistakes in the past and... fulfill our parts as each other's soulmates."

"Because our rings will be a reminder that wherever we go, we'll always be meant for each other, right? No matter how many times you push me away." Soonyoung looks up at Jihoon who had a sincere look in his eyes, Soonyoung laughs at his seriousness. "Don't be like that, it looks like I'm breaking up with you again, which is totally the opposite."

"I love you." Jihoon suddenly admits. 

"I know."

"Say it back."

"I love you too."

\----

Soonyoung watches as Jihoon walks out of the back stage, loud music echoed from the speaker and the screams of his fans were loud. But Soonyoung kept his eyes on him, he watched as Jihoon performed Bring it, he nodded his head along to the beat and cheered along with the people, he was on VIP seating in one of Jihoon's concert, Jihoon insisted that he can watch from backstage but Soonyoung told him that we wanted to know what it feels like to be with the crowd so here he was. 

It's been six months since all that, six months since he accepted Jihoon back along with his love. 

The song ends almost immediately and the scene changes, despite Jihoon's costume, a ballad song played. 

"It's been a while hasn't it?" He tells his fans, "I'm thankful for your patience though, as a gift, I'm going to be performing a special song for someone today." 

"I know he's here... I just can't-" Jihoon looks at the crowd for a while before miracioulously spotting Soonyoung, a smile appears on JIhoon's face as he says, "Hey babe, you're here." 

'Im here.' Soonyoung quietly says back, the crowd roars and Jihoon was quick to quiet them down, Soonyoung chuckles at the fan's obedience as it quiets down again. 

"It's time for the song, this one is called All my love." The song starts and Jihoon starts singing, Soonyoung feels warmth in his chest at the words of the song, it was for him an he knew that now. 

They were meters away from each other at the moment but they didn't fail to let each other feel the warmth. 

In the middle of the song Jihoon spots Soonyoung in the crowd again as he looks at him, he falls in love all over again. 

'This is what it will always feel like.'

**Author's Note:**

> Okay :(( I'm not really proud of this one but I'm still happy to Join this fest, I hope some of you still enjoyed it and I'm grateful that you spared your time to read this <3


End file.
